This application addresses broad Challenge Area (06) Enabling Technologies and specific Challenge Topic 06- AT-101*: Imaging correlates of brain states. Project Summary: Our goal is to determine the functional brain networks that define and distinguish two induced states of sustained attention -- hypnosis and mindfulness -- that may be of substantial relevance to medicine. Defining the neural underpinnings of these states would have broad implications for understanding how cognitive states emerge from functional networks, how they affect peripheral autonomic nervous system activity, and how their therapeutic efficacy can be optimized. This study seeks to address three specific aims: Aim 1: To determine representative neural signatures of the hypnotic and meditative states and associated trait characteristics in highly hypnotizable subjects and experienced meditators. Aim 2: To explore similarities and differences in the neural signatures of the hypnotic and meditative states. Aim 3: To determine the brain basis for autonomic nervous system changes induced by the hypnotic and meditative states. To address these aims, we will utilize novel applications of resting state fMRI and functional connectivity analysis - methodologies which are uniquely suited to overcome the limitations of prior PET or fMRI studies -- to compare 80 subjects evenly divided across four different groups: experienced meditators, novice meditators, highly hypnotizable subjects and minimally hypnotizable subjects. Each subject will undergo a single fMRI session during which they will be scanned under three continuous ten-minute conditions of 1) rest, 2) hypnotic trance or mindfulness meditation, and 3) an attention-demanding cognitive task. We will utilize functional connectivity analyses to characterize patterns of network activity in each state. This will allow for identification of network changes that characterize the several states under investigation. This approach should allow us to identify unique, objective neural signatures of hypnosis, meditation, and cognitive task-induced focused attention. In pursuing the third aim, physiologic data collected simultaneously with the fMRI data will be used to identify brain regions related to changes in autonomic nervous system function across the states. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Hypnotic trance and mindfulness meditation have both been shown to have benefits for physical health. The current study seeks to determine if there are distinct patterns of brain activity that correlate with hypnotic trance, mindfulness meditation or both, and to relate these patterns to measurable markers of physical well-being. Precise neuroimaging of heightened attentional states will guide future researchers and practitioners toward more effective techniques of mind/body control.